


the final transmission of jean prouvaire

by tantamoq



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantamoq/pseuds/tantamoq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of the most upsetting parts of one of the most upsetting novels ever.... now with 100% more spaceships!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the final transmission of jean prouvaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuriositet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't actually what I set out intending to create, but writer's block hit me hard and this was the direction I wound up going in? I hope you like it! 
> 
> There's a bonus Enjolras concept draw I did earlier that's on my artblog here: http://tantamoq.tumblr.com/post/67642763856


End file.
